Sadistic Claus
Sadistic Claus (real name unknown) is a maniac in Dead Rising 4. He is a mall Santa who worked for the Willamette Memorial Megaplex Mall and went insane when the outbreak hit. According to Paula, he has been murdering survivors and stuffing their corpses with presents. He is also assisted by a group of murderous survivors dressed like elves. He will attack Frank when he goes to investigate the Christmas Tree Lot, which Claus and his helpers has rigged as a trap. He will first send waves of elves to attack Frank before he comes out and attacks. When killed, he drops the Electric Axe. Trivia *The Elves that fight Frank are armed with toys, with the exception of one in the second wave that wields a hatchet. Because of this, Frank will likely have most of his health when Sadistic Claus enters the ring. *Sadistic Claus can actually be zapped by the electric fence that surrounds the grotto. *Unlike other Maniacs, he and his other Elves don't respond to elemental damage, making them one of the more dangerous Maniacs in the game. *Judging from the name "Sadistic", he might have gone insane because of the deaths of all the people in the mall similar to Brandon Whittaker from Dead Rising 2, who went insane after seeing the deaths of his friends from CURE. *He is similar in behavior to Adam MacIntyre, a psychopath from the original Dead Rising, as not only are both men employed inside of the mall at the time of their respective outbreaks, they also both went insane due to the horrors of seeing their co-workers and others being devoured by the undead. Before Adam's descent into madness, he worked as a clown and entertained children. Before the outbreak in DR4, Sadistic Claus also had to entertain children. *Sadistic Claus is similar to The Scare King in that both set a trap specifically for Frank. Whereas the Scare King blamed Frank for the outbreak itself, he seems angry that Frank returned to Willamette merely to cover the story rather than actually helping people (despite the fact Frank does help survivors along the way, although this probably has to do with Claus' insanity). How he knows Frank returned is unknown. *His insult about kissing Frank's mother is a reference to the Christmas song "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus." *His dialogue implies that he is under the delusion that he actually is Santa Claus. *Frank can dress up as the elves in the fight. However, if he wants the Santa outfit, he'll need to buy the Christmas Expansion Pack Stocking Stuffer for it. *In the fan improvement update, he wields the toy sack instead of the electric axe. * It is possible to defeat Sadistic Claus with the Warmonger, but only if Frank drives it into the grotto before the electric fence comes up. * In some copies of the game, Paula will describe to Frank what Sadistic Claus and his followers are doing to the survivors they come across. In other versions, however, the dialogue is cut. References Credit to Xbox Live user GOSEIRED for high quality screenshot. Category:Dead Rising 4 Characters Category:Dead Rising 4 Maniacs Category:Dead Rising 4 Enemies Category:Deceased